The utilization of coconut which is the fruit of the palm tree (Cocous nucifera) as a foodstuff in its natural state and also processed to a given degree, and hence up now, its nutritious and flavoring properties have been taken advantage of. Particularly well known is the so called coconut cream which is the pulp juice combined with an edulcorating or sweetening substance, which cream has a multiplicity of applications in the food industries.
In particular, the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,834 is well known, which Patent is related to a process for the production of a food product derived from coconut. This process essentially consists in the steps of: shelling the coconut; scraping and triturating its pulp; expressing the pulp for obtaining a creamy juice; filtering said creamy juice, homogenizing it and mixing it with sugar in order to adjust the specific gravity of the cream to a pre-determined value. Optionally said cream may be further pasteurized something that constitutes an embodiment of said process. The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,804 related with a method of shelling coconut, although this patent will not be cited in detail in view of the fact that its subject matter is not directly related with the process provided in the instant application.
In view of the prior art and of the necessity of obtaining a better quality product, as well as a more efficient and economical process, laborious experimentation with novel techniques has become necessary in order to obtain coconut cream, one of which, which happens to constitute an authentic industrial process, has been found and is disclosed in the present patent specification.
The novel process of the instant application overshadows the current processes due to the adequate industrial application of the novel technic which is disclosed. For instance, the prior art utilizes the shreddings that result from expressing to dryness the coconut pulp, washing it with the coconut juice, while in the new process, the fresh pulp is washed before expressing it. In the prior art, the shell grease is utilized as part of the process, which grease is discarded in the present invention thus avoiding undesirable coloration in the final product. In consequence, the prior art makes use of a preliminary process for obtaining the material that is going to serve as a base for the cream, whereas in the present invention this part of the process constitutes an aspect of major importance. Another additional advantage of the new process, is that the finished product is homogenized. The whole series of process' steps leads to a higher yield and economy for the production of a pasteurized, homogeneous, cleaner and better quality finished product.